Are you happy now?
by fina2212
Summary: Song fanfic. Fabian, Amber, Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Mick, and Alfie. Please read and review!


No one's POV

**She stood out in the crowd**  
**Was a little too loud**  
**But that's why we love her**  
**She's not like other girls**  
**She could've conquered the world**  
**Until you broke her**  
**Down...**

****Patricia Williamson opened up her locker only to have a million little pieces of paper fall down at her face. Behind her, Amber Millington and Joy Mercer laughed at her. The new girl was always the hard job in high school. You know no one there and then there are the people who trash and hate you.

Patricia picked up one of the pieces and it said 'fake' another one said, 'Go away. No one likes you.' She looked around only for her eyes to land on Amber and Joy. She shook her head and walked into the bathroom. Sliding down the floor and pulling up her knees. She felt lost, used, and alone. Like no one in this whole entire world could make her feel better and know what she felt like.

**Are you happy now?**  
**That she's on the ground**  
**And do you realize the words you say**  
**Make bruises that don't fade away**  
**Are you happy now?**  
**That you've brought her down**  
**And she's thinking that she won't fit in**  
**Cuz you said something's wrong with her**  
**Are you happy now?**

****Patricia didn't come out for class. She stayed there until someone told her to move, then she went outside to walk to her house. Fresh tears spilled down her face and she didn't even look where she was going, if it wasn't for the honk of a car horn, she would've been in the hospital.

Amber Millington walked home, feeling very happy. Her and Joy manged to scare the new girl. When she went home, she checked her Facebook, E-mail and Twitter. Of course on Facebook and a trending topic for her class mates on Twitter there was something about her. About how stupid she is. There is a dozen blonde jokes, just for her on there. Worst of it, her best friend Joy is in it too, having her fun.

Amber walked to the mirror in her room, brushing her hair in front of her face wondering what would happen if she dyed her hair. Maybe to a red? Her hair covered half of her face. Down the street in Patricia's house, she also covered her face with her hair making her look more goth and emo and wondered if she could be home schooled. Or if she could transfer schools.

**He liked science not sports**  
**He knew what he stood for**  
**He's not like you, you don't like that**  
**15 years down the road, he could be everything you won't**  
**But right now you're breaking him**  
**Down...**

****Mick Campbell, Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis saw little Fabian Rutter sitting in Science class early reading his little stupid book.

"Oh look there is our little science geek." Jerome said in a baby voice as he grabbed his book and began to flip through it. Ripping some pages, he and Mick and Alfie laughed as Fabian begged them to stop.

"Hey, do us a favor, when you are a scientist, find the cure for geeky-ness and for your stutter. Maybe you can help other boys like you with their problem with girls." Alfie said laughing, not making any sense, but the group got his hurtful joke.

"Later Stutter." Mick called over his shoulder as the left, giving Fabian back the damaged book. Fabian was hurt, after they left we went into the bathroom to try and avoid class and them. He was used to being beaten down because he always wanted to be in the field of science. Maybe it would be better off if he would just try and kill himself he thought, more than you would think.

** Are you happy now?**  
**That he's on the ground**  
**And do you realize the words you say**  
**Make bruises that don't fade away**  
**Are you happy now?**  
**That you've brought him down**  
**And he's thinking that he won't fit in**  
**Cuz you said something's wrong with him**  
**Are you happy now?**

****At football practice, Coach told Mick how much he was slacking his grades. If he wanted to still be on the team then he better find himself a tutor. But for the rest of practice Mick sat on the sidelines, then at school the rumor mill flooded about how dumb he was, about how Amber was smarter than him.

He wanted Fabian to tutor him, but how could be since he has been mean to him. Mick can't live without sports. It's his life.

"Hey, I need help with my homework...Oh sorry I thought you were Fabian. You probably won't understand this." Eddie laughed at him. Even Jerome and Alfie laughed as they walked by. He stormed into the bathroom, where Fabian was.

**I've heard that it was done to you**  
**Is that why you do what you do**  
**Well that's no excuse, no**

****Joy and Amber were fighting in the hallway as Patricia walked out of one of the classrooms. She looked sorry for Amber, but she just walked by. She didn't any sob story from Patricia.

Fabian over heard Mick talking, Mick blew him off, telling him that he should be lucky that he isn't in the mood to punch his face.

**And if it felt hell to you**  
**Then why'd you wanna put them through**  
**What hurt you**

****"I'm sorry." Patricia walked into Amber's room.

"For what?" Amber asked her. "It should be me saying sorry."

"Apology accepted." Patricia said, then walked out. Amber thought it was a dream.

**Are you happy now?  
That you've brought them down  
I, I don't think so**

****Later that day, Mick was kicked off the team because of his grades. In the hall was Fabian.

"You know if I wanted. I can tutor you." Fabian told Mick. Then he shut his locker door and left him alone to think about his offer.

**Are you happy now  
That they're on the ground  
And do you realize the words you say  
Make bruises that don't fade away  
Are you happy now?  
That you've brought them down  
And they're thinking that they won't fit in  
Cuz you said something's wrong with them  
Are you happy now?**

****

Amber passed Patricia in the hall, but nothing happened. Amber felt bad. She felt like she has to do something. She was nice to her, when she has just mean to her all this time. But Patricia acted as nothing happened. And nothing did happen. Expect a act of kindness. Maybe the could be friends one day.

**Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?**

****Mick never had Fabian tutor him. How could he? He was always mean to him, how could be so nice now? He couldn't know how to act around him. When they passed each other in the hall, Fabian didn't make eye contact, he just moved on as if things hadn't changed.

_So? Do you guys like it? This song is by Megan and Liz and it is called Are you happy now? Review!_


End file.
